


Birthday Gifts

by Amaryllis (Nelioe)



Series: the fluffy life of Fili and Kili [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Omega Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Amaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kili's birthday and things aren't looking that great. Until there is an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

 

 

Kili heaved a deep sigh, put the phone down and stared out of the window. The world was covered in a curtain of grey, rain drumming softly against the windows. That much about his birthday. His parents had just wished him a happy birthday and apologised once again that they couldn’t make it this year. He wasn’t holding it against them, there had been some health troubles and Kili was living so far away now. It was okay.

At least he told himself it was okay. It would be a great deal more okay if Kili wasn’t completely alone today. Two of his friends were away on a holiday, but had at least sent him a text. Kili’s other friends… well, they seemed to be too busy to remember what day it was.

Before talking with his parents, the brunet had called Tauriel, trying to hint at his birthday and wondering if she would like to go out today, so he wouldn’t have to spent the whole day all by himself, but she had only fobbed him off, complaining about how stressful it was to plan a wedding and that she was still far too busy to lose important time in a bar. Kili understood that his birthday was easy to forget and if Fili was here, he might have been able to shake it off. As it was, however, he felt pretty lonely and miserable.

His mate was away on a business trip and wouldn’t come home before the day after tomorrow. They had skyped, but it made the current situation only worse. Hearing and seeing him, while being unable to feel his warmth, the gentle adoration shining in his eyes, directed at no one but Kili, caused his chest to constrict with a bittersweet pain. He was so happy having Fili in his life, although missing him right now turned his birthday into a complete disaster and a day he would like to skip.

Unfortunately, he was far too awake to just go to bed and too depressed after the way this day had progressed to do anything at all. Huddling up on the couch he switched through the channels, not really caring for anything.

Kili was just pondering about how much ice-cream they had left in the freezer and which amount he would need to eat to finish such a stupid day in the most terrible way, when he heard the front door opening. Frowning, he got up, slowly heading towards the entrance area.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he spotted Fili, holding a cake in his hands and smiling sheepishly at him.

“Surprise!” he exclaimed.

“What are you doing here?” Kili blurted out.

Fili shrugged. “Well, it’s your birthday, so I tried to get everything done faster than usual. I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t want to disappoint you in case I wouldn’t manage. And the cake is only from the discounter, but I thought it’s better than no cake.” An unsure expression crept to Fili’s features at finishing his explanation.

Only then did Kili realise that he was still staring stupidly at his mate and probably making him wonder if coming home sooner than planned had been the wrong decision. This wasn’t turning understanding what was going on any easier for the brunet. This was so much more than he had expected for this day. Fili, stressing himself with work so much so he could finish sooner, just to surprise Kili. Warmth spread through the omega’s chest as the knowledge finally sunk in, sending a bright smile to his lips.

With a few steps he crossed the distance separating them and wound his arms around Fili, mindful of the cake the blond was still carrying in his hands, and made good of his advantage to steal a kiss, before he snuggled close to the other, enjoying the warm, strong body.

“So, what about the cake?” Fili asked.

“The cake can wait, I’m quite content,” Kili replied teasingly, although deep down he knew it was the truth. There wasn’t anything more comforting than Fili’s smell, the feel of his body against his, his voice and an arm coming up around him to pull him closer. Especially with the sadness worming its way deeper and deeper into his chest with every new disappointment thrown at him during the day.

“Come on, Kee.” A kiss was placed to his head. “How about you let me get out of this uncomfortable suit and we can snuggle up on the couch and eat some cake. How does that sound?”

The soft smile gracing Fili’s lips was almost blinding. A light cutting through the weather and the dull mood Kili had been in not long ago.

“Sounds perfect,” Kili agreed.

They shared another kiss before preparing everything for Fili’s plans. A few minutes later they were both sitting on the couch with intertwined fingers. The blond had even found some candles in a kitchen drawer.

It felt almost ridiculous how happy it made Kili to get a chance to blow out the candles, but he thought he deserved a bit of happiness over small things like this, considering how his evening had looked not long ago. Taking a deep breath, the brunet blew out the candles, immediately feeling Fili leaning against him and bedding his chin on the omega’s shoulder.

“What did you wish?” Fili’s hot breath ghosting over Kili’s ear sent a pleasant shiver through his body.

“If I tell you, it won’t come true,” the brunet replied with a smirk.

“Mhh,” the alpha hummed, nuzzling the side of Kili’s neck and peppering it with tender, little kisses. “I have a feeling I know what you wished and that it’s up to me to make it come true.”

A soft sigh escaped Kili’s lips as Fili let go of his hand in favour of drawing the omega close. Chest pressed to chest they kissed lazily. They weren’t in a hurry, knew they had the whole evening and night together and just enjoyed the other’s presence after a week of separation.

Although, when one of Fili’s hands snuck under Kili’s shirt, the brunet broke the kiss, shoving the bold fingers away that tried to tease one of his nipples.

“No,” Kili panted with determination. “Cake first.”

Fili huffed reluctantly, but stopped his attempts without protest.

“You are right. A birthday isn’t a birthday without cake.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some birthday fluff, because of reasons. I wish I had a Fili in my life.


End file.
